In compagnia di un Hitman
by Anece
Summary: Cuando un empleaducho pierde las llaves de tú casa ... No te alojes con cierto Hitman ... OC x Adult!Reborn .


_Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano , y claro mi Oc es mia ._

_Advertencias : Idioma vulgar y temas picantes_

* * *

- Mi nombre _Shime Ledal_ .

-...

-¿ Y bien ?

Un hombre con pinta de mediocre se estaba desviviendo desde su escritorio , buscando ciertos jodidos documentos . Levanto  
su cabeza temblorosa .

-N-no e-estan -a-aqui .-

En ese momento exploto .

-¡¿COMO QUE NO ESTAN LOS JODIDOS DOCUMENTOS?! ¡¿SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?!

-Lo s-siento .- Dijo atropelladamente y se sumergió otra vez en la pila de papeles , como si su vida le fuese en ello... Bueno si le iba en ello.

10 minutos despues...

Nuestra _''querida''_ Shime , ya se le había acabado su_ ''infinita''_ paciencia . Y ya estaba cargando su_ ''inofensiva''_ pistola , para _''animar''_ al _''eficiente''_ trabajador .  
Dejémonos de tonterías , le estaba apuntando con la pistola , totalmente cargada , mientras el inútil trabajador buscaba salvar su vida y los papeles

_Shime quito el seguro..._

-S-se-señorita Shime , a-aqui no est-t-an .-

Con una voz de ultratumba , la joven pregunto :  
-Dime tu nombre

-A-a-antoni-o

-Querido Antonio... ¿ No aprecias tu puta vida ?

-S-se-ñorita , los papeles y la - la pistola de nuestra protagonista , se hunde más en al frente del sujeto de nombre Antonio - la l-l-la-la llaves de -de su c-casa , no estan...

-¿¡Y DONDE COÑO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A VIVIR !?

-P-p-prometo , en-car-garme , tendrá que buscar alojamiento temporal , ahora iré h-hablar con el jefe - lentamente la pistola se retiró , haciendo que el_ ''querido''_ Antonio suspirase de alivio . No era por otra cosa que por los guardias  
que habian aparecido _''magicamente''_ a la espalda de Shime .

Nuestra protagonista salio despotricando de la inmobiliaria , maldiciendo a Antonio y a su madre .

-Tsk , inutil , incompetente , has tenido suerte...-

Todos a su paso se apartaban , tenía un aura que decía a gritos : _'' Si te pones delante de mi vista , despidete de tu puta vida ''_ . Siguio s

Espera ..¿Nadie presentó a Shime ,verdad? Pues así es la bonita Shime :  
Una chica , se puede decir alta . Un 1.70 , de pelo moreno con mechas de color rojo . A juego con sus orbes de color carmín , con una piel casí perfecta , y largas piernas . Con unas buena delantera , marcada siempre con un generoso escote , y una cadera de ''infarto'' con sus movimientos de ''infarto'' .  
Resumiendo , una mujer de buenas proporciones , capaz de sacar suspiros a cualquier hombre . Y no es solamente eso , tambien conocida por ser una de las mejores asesinas femeninas .

Volviendo , al tema que ocupabamos , Shime Ledal tendría que dormir en las calles o pedir a alguien que la acogiese . Por el momento se dirigio simplemente a la Mansión Vongola . ¿ No lo habia comentado ? Ella era una de las asesinas de más confiaza de _Vongola_ .

.

.

La morena con mechas, paseaba por la mansión , pensando en una solución ... Podría pedirle a Tsunayoshi una estancia en la enorme mansión , pero no era buena idea... No , no era buena idea ...Ahora la pregunta del siglo _¿ Quien la iba a acoger sin poner en peligro su vida?_ .

Como señal del cielo o del infierno , una mano se poso en su hombro , haciendo que se sobresaltasé .

- Te dije que no bajases la guardia ...-Dijo una voz masculina baritona .-

- Yo nunca bajo la guardia , Reborn .-

En ese momento la morena , saco de-quien-sabe-donde su fiel pistola y la colocó en el estomago del _Hitman_ . En ese momento sintio en su cuello el tacto de una pistola . Mierda...

-Yo gané .- Dijo el Hitman con tono burlón

Una persona se podía recuperar de un balazo en el estomago , pero no de uno en el cuello . El _Hitman_ retiró la pistola y la asesina lo imitó , era algo bastante típico entre los dos . Se podría decir que era un saludo_ ''amistoso''_ .  
Dejando eso de lado , a la bonita Shime se le ocurrió una idea de la que se arrepentiría .

-Reborn..

-¿Hm?

-¡Acogeme !

-¿De que estas hablando , Shi ?

-Estoy en la calle , Reborn ...-

- ... No es asunto mío .-

En ese momento para sorpresa de Reborn _(Que por supuesto , no mostró)_ . Shime puso ojitos de cordero apunto de ser degollado y junto las manos : - Porfavor , Reborn... Porfavor...-

Internamente Reborn maldijo a Shi .- ¿ No tienes dinero para un hotel ?

Shi , negó con la cabeza . Ciertamente no tenía dinero ,se lo había gastado todo en esa maldita estafa de casa inexistente ._''Antonio tu cabeza va a rodar por el suelo''_

-De acuerdo ...-Dijo resignado el Hitman

-¡ Yay ! .-

_..._

_..._

_Silencio..._

-Reborn...¿Donde vives ? -

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia , saco un papel de su chaqueta . Acerco el dedo a su fedora y el camaleón se posó en él . En ese instante se convirtio en bolígrafo , y apoyandosé en la pared escribió la dirección .  
Como todos suponemos se la entregó a Shime . En ese momento se fue por los pasillos de la mansión diciendo como despedida un :

-Ven a las 18:00

_Algo que nadie vio fue la sonrisa que tenía su rostro..._

.

.

_A las 18:15_

_POV Reborn_

Chasqueé la lengua molesto , le dije que viniese a las 18:00 . Estaba sentado en mi sofa de cuero , mientras sostenía a León en mi dedo y una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro , pero estaba bastante molesto internamente.

Pasos apresurados...

En definitiva era Shi , iba a ser muy divertido tenerla de inquilina , muy divertido ...

El timbre sonó y me levanté para abrir la puerta .

- Reborn , no te imaginas cuanto me costó encontrar esta calle .-

- ¿ Acaso no te dí una dirección ?

- Hm... En fin , ¿ Cuál es mi habitación ?

Chasqueé otra vez la lengua y me dirigí a la cuál sería su habitación , me paré delante de la puerta de invitados y la abrí . Una habitación pulcra y ordenada , vi como se disponía a entra en la sala , pero la detuve cogiendola de la  
muñeca y acercando mi boca a su oido le susurré :

-A no ser que quieras estar conmigo ...

_POV Reborn OFF_

_._

_._

_POV Shime_

-A no ser que quieras estar conmigo ...-

Me sonrojé y susurré un : - Idiota... .- Bien sabido era era para mi lo mujeriego que era Reborn . Lo siguiente no me lo esperé .

_POV Shime OFF_

_._

_._

_POV General_

Reborn tras la situación de tensión que había hecho , decidió seguir .  
Su mano se deslizo por la cintura de Shime y la giró de manera que se ''viesen las caras'' . Y aprovechando la pared más cercana , la acorraló y le volvío a susurrar al oido con su voz más seductora .

_-¿ Seguro ?_

No hubo tiempo de respuesta , en ese momento Reborn le mordió la oreja haciendo que soltase un gemido , y ...

_DING DONG ... DING DONG_

-Mierda , ahora que estábamos en lo interesante .- Dijo un Reborn claramente molesto .

Shi suspiro de alivio y se encerró en su ahora nueva habitación , salvada por la campana o mejor dicho el timbre . Por precaución puso el cerrojo y se puso a deshacer la ropa ... Maldita vez en la que le pidió alojo al _Hitman_ ...

_En definitiva iba a ser unos días muy largos_

* * *

_*.* Reborn es taaaan sexy *¬*_

_Si quieren segunda y tercera parte avisenme , aunque la segunda y la tercera parte entonces seran algo (mucho)más ''picantes'' . Wahaha lo que tengo preparado XD_

_Tambien tengo pensando subir un Oc x Belphegor , que ya tengo planeado ._

_Bueno , aqui me despido . Ciao Ciao -_

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
